


Jehan

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Series: Les Amis Appreciation [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Attempt at Humor, Gen, They're all idiots I swear, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: There's an abandoned house nearby. Les Amis are too scared to enter it. Montparnasse confidently goes in instead only to be shocked there are bones inside. That was all the info Jehan needed as he ventures into the abandoned house.
Relationships: Montparnasse & Jean Prouvaire
Series: Les Amis Appreciation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025112
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Jehan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Message: ‘Cause you said Jehan and Montparnasse are the same amount of weird but are polar opposites at the same time. Voila!
> 
> General note: The characters are around thirteen/ fourteen in this fic.

Les Amis hadn’t chosen where to hold their little meetings in. Due to their age they couldn’t go to anywhere that had alcohol nor could they hang out too late since they had curfews. So they settled for Jehan’s house while Combeferre searched for a better place.

For the life of anyone, no one could figure out why they had chosen Jehan’s home since he lived the farthest away from school and yet all of them had to cycle miles just to discuss politics they didn’t fully understand.

It wasn’t just the distance which occupied their minds: there was what Joly called the ‘haunted house’ nearby. In actuality it was just an abandoned house, but he swore when he peeked inside (as the door was nonexistent as it had been removed) there was a phantom inside.  
Rationally, Les Amis disregarded that anecdote, but when they had nothing to do, sometimes they would huddle outside and throw pebbles in the house, checking if any ghosts would be awakened.

This sort of behaviour interested Montparnasse, who was a couple of years older than them but was just as immature as the boys. He was a neighbour of Jehan and never thought to disturb his peace until this moment. He would often mock them as Les Amis cautiously discussed what was within the house.

Then, one day, he announced, “Go in, and you’ll find out. Obviously there’s no one in it.”  
Mutters arose in the group as several hid behind Enjolras who stood tall, “We don’t need to do what you say.”  
Montparnasse chuckled as he shrugged. “Yeah, sure, whatever. I’ll show you how immature you all are being.”

So the eldest confidently marched right in and didn’t resurface until several minutes later. Joly held onto Combeferre’s arm to act as his anchor while he anxiously started wondering whatever may be inside the house.

Montparnasse hurriedly walked out, dusting off his jacket, “Guys, you won’t believe what I saw in there.” His eyes were wide with fear, “There were bones! Bones! Like skeleton bones!”  
“Which part,” Jehan asked.  
“I don’t know,” He scrunched his face. “I think there were skulls?”  
“Only skulls?”  
“Only. Skulls.”  
Jehan shared a look with Enjolras before speeding past Montparnasse and venturing into the abandoned house.  
“Jehan, where-!” Montparnasse called out until he got tired of his own voice and gave up on his sentence.

Rubbing his hair, he stood with Les Amis.  
“You have to go back!” Courfeyrac pleaded.  
“Why?” Montparnasse shrugged.  
Joly pushed everyone out of the way and grabbed Montparnasse by the arms and shouted, “THERE’S A MONSTER IN THERE, THAT’S WHY.”  
“Calm down--” Montparnasse was cut off by a quiet voice.  
“Uh, guys?” It was Jehan. He was already back. And within his arms, he carried a pile of skulls.

“OH MY GOD,” Joly shouted, sweating out of sheer panic.  
“Why are you holding them?” Enjolras scolded.  
Jehan casually looked down at the skulls, “They’re not real.”

Then all eyes traveled to Montparnasse who simply said, “Oops.” with a neutral face. He had planted the fake bones in the house.  
“‘Oops’?” Bahorel quoted, “You scared the shit out of us and all you had to say was-- I will slap you.”  
Feuilly wrapped his hand around his to stop him.

“In my defense,” Montparnasse playfully held his hands high, “I expected someone else to walk in. Someone… Who would be more scared.”  
Jehan approached him, still cradling the fake skulls, “I think you’re a psychopath. Do you realise you don’t have a likeable personality?”  
“Did you know I’m actually questioning whether you’re a serial killer?” He was quick to fire back.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Said the boy with bones in his arms.


End file.
